


[Podfic] The Smile

by artichaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flirting, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichaud/pseuds/artichaud
Summary: Podfic of The Smile by bixgirl1Harry smiles at Malfoy, Malfoy smiles back, and Ron is surely rolling his eyes in the background somewhere.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] The Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340408) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



The Smile by bixgirl1

Read by artichaud

8 min, 33 sec

[Stream or download here](https://artichaud.podbean.com/e/podfic-the-smile-by-bixgirl1/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to bixgirl1 for permission to podfic her lovely work!
> 
> Stay tuned for more podfics! Subscribe to user for updates.


End file.
